Hana's Odysee of Love
by Razor-007
Summary: Hana never saw herslef as a romantic or even desirable girl, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve love. Read as Hana finds a lifetime of love with one of the last men she ever thought that she would.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! Or anything that even remotely resembles someone else's work in this story.**

* * *

Hana had always considered herself to be a very intelligent woman. Thru the course of her life she excelled in academics, she was popular at school and in the community, she had a host of extracurricular activities to her credit, she was a successful mother and grandmother, and she was never intimidated or pushed around by anyone or anything that she encountered. With all of this in mind she was often baffled at the choice she had made that brought her thru her life. Granted she never questioned the decision itself, rather she questioned how it was made and always marvelled at the circumstances around it.

When she was a young girl growing up her friends wanted successful husbands who treated them like they deserved and kept them in a life of luxury, Hana was always more logical in her approach to the future. All she wanted was to be an independent and successful woman who needed no man to help her, of course this changed as she grew and saw the folly of both her and her friend's line of thinking. By her second year in middle school she had come to the conclusion that instead of no man she would prefer to find one who let her be what she thought she didn't need a man to become; which was much easier said than done. After a few dates during that year Hana had come to the conclusion that all men were trash. While she was sure there were good men out somewhere in the world they simply weren't anywhere near her. All the boys she had tried to date were either intimidated by her or they were a little to "hands on" for her taste.

Eventually she did find someone who was actually good for her; of course who that was turned out to be one of the greatest surprises of her entire life. She had imagined herself, as had her mother, finding someone that fit her; unfortunately that particular "fit" was a varied definition between the two Kurokawa women. Her mother wanted a successful salary-man who would be able to provide Hana with a moderately comfortable living. He needed to give her a house and a car, plus at least one child, fortunately Hana's aversion to children was gone by her 18th birthday, and no monetary worries in her life. Of course her mother, being the shallow former beauty queen she was also had a very specific set of physical requirements that her future son-in-law had to conform to. Needless to say Hana wasn't going to find a man who let her be herself with all the character flaws that would come with her mother's idea of a man. Her father wasn't any help either. He had two different views on Hana dating. First, was when he was in a good mood and consisted of simply agreeing with everything that her mother said. The second, came when he was in a slightly sourer mood and consisted of rants about his little girl and something about an old family sword and a jar, she was never really sure. Hana herself knew she didn't want exactly what her mother did for her, but beyond that she didn't know all that much about what she wanted.

In her first year of high school she did find that particular man. She never expected it, nor did he, but it just sort of happened. They had their ups and downs but eventually they came together and Hana could not have been happier.

Hana never imagined that she would fall in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Review Everbody


	2. How it all started

When Hana entered high school she had high hopes and many dreams for her future. She immediately put aside middle school and pushed herself into her school work so when could compete and attain her goals. She knew that Universities were already on top of students to get their grades and were like a secret police, forever watching and judging every decision she made. With this in mind Hana knew that she needed to be top notch student, even if she didn't know exactly what she was going to do when she got into university. Hana was also well aware that grades were only part of the equation that universities looked at; because of that she also decided to join multiple clubs as soon as she was thru the school doors. She joined a few academic ones and one for general interest, but the one club that caught her attention, and brought her and Tsuna together, was the football club.

Hana had always been an alright athlete and football seemed to be a basic sport that she could participate in without too much previous experience. It also didn't hurt that their school's girl's team was in desperate need of recruits, especially as their boys team was top notch and had entered the national high school tournament last summer. On the other side of the equation the girl's team was struggling at the bottom of their division, and had been for nearly five seasons filled with humiliating loss, after humiliating loss.

Tsuna had immediately joined the boy's team, as he had played from his third year of middle school. Because of limited funding the school was experiencing the two teams were forced to train together, it also didn't hurt that in their first game the girls lost 5-0 and the boys won 7-0 against one of their fiercest rivals. The hope was that the boy's work ethic and successful tactics would rub off on their female counterparts. In the girls game Hana quickly came to the realization that perhaps she had bitten off more then she could chew when she got on the team, but never the less she needed to try and put forward her best effort. At the same time the boy's team basically massacred their opponents and this was when Hana began to see Tsuna just a little differently then she had in the past.

During middle school Hana had been relatively good friends with Tsuna and most of his little entourage. She always remembered growing up with him and how the Dame-Tsuna name seemed to stick to him lick glue. She always felt a little sorry for him; it wasn't like he didn't try hard. Tsuna just seemed to be cursed with terrible luck and circumstance. During middle school though he started to change and become more mature. It was little things at first, like they way he carried himself with more confidence and how hard he worked, but soon much bigger things were happening to him. Soon enough he had a multitude of close friends, grades that put him in an alright position within their class ranking and extracurricular activates that, together, began to wipe away the dame label that had followed him thru life since well before she could remember him being without it.

All of these newfound elements of Tsuna's life made him far more personable and confident in his everyday life. By the time his second year of middle school was over he was a far more attractive man then he ever had been previously. More and more girls began to notice Tsuna, as they did Gokudera and Yamamoto previously, and while slightly disgusted by some of their overt displays, Hana found herself in the same proverbial boat as them.

This attraction happened very gradually, but for Hana it hit her like a tonne of bricks, but in a good way. She could never really put a finger on exactly what it was that attracted her to Tsuna but she knew that it existed, and for her that was all that really mattered. She shook it off at first thinking it was just a passing fad but was sorely mistaken. They seemed to spend a lot of time together, in class, at practice and generally running into each other, but now as Hana looked back on it she was perhaps trying just a little too hard to get close to him, without realizing that the attraction was no deeply rooted in her subconscious mind. The two had been made lab partners for science, part of the same English reading group, the same gym and home rooms, and many other little "coincidences" kept them close for much of their hours at school. Hana liked to keep herself diluted enough to think that the newer more observant Tsuna didn't notice any of this, but she was never really sure about that. All she was really sure of was that where there had been nothing but a friendship before there was now a spark that could ignite something wonderful.

Of course Hana knew that such a spark, although possibly a likely occurrence, did face several key issues that might stop it in its tracks. The first was both her and Tsuna's stubborn natures. Since his "rebirth" Tsuna had taken a more proactive approach to his life and was no longer a pushover and took things seriously. Hana had always been a little bull-headed and she never let it get in her way, except for this particular occasion. She never really knew if their personalities would mesh or if they would simply destroy each other in an all out war of words and possibly fists, and for once Hana was a little scared to try.

Then there were those around the two that might interfere with any possible romance between the two. On her side of the equation she had both Kyoko and Haru to think of. Haru had been a casual friend for some time now but Hana never really considered her a real friend of substance. Her devotion to Tsuna, for whatever reason, was fanatical to say the least. Hana could only imagine what things she would do to sabotage a romance between the two. Hana would have no problem taking the smaller girl out of the picture, simply by the virtue that Hana knew for a fact she was able to be much scarier than Haru could ever be. Then there was the major problem that might cause Hana to rethink any ideas of a romance with Tsuna; Kyoko.

Hana and Kyoko had been friends for many, many years and the last thing Hana wanted was to jeopardize that. During middle school she knew of the obvious crush Tsuna had on her and how Kyoko took years to realize exactly how he felt about her; it was a little pathetic for all parties involved. By the end of their second year of middle school the romance had cooled and with what seemed like a rather heavy heart Tsuna broke off all attempts at a romantic relationship with her. Kyoko confided in Hana around that time that Tsuna was best just left a friend, of both her and her brother, rather than a boyfriend. Tsuna never really explained it to her, rather when prompted he replied about changing tastes and misplaced feelings. Hana felt a little sorry for him but saw a maturity in his actions that she hadn't seen before. The entire subject was closed a week later when Kyoko came to her bubbling about dating Mochida.

In addition to her friends Hana also considered her parents and their possible reactions, but not seriously. Her mother wanted her to have a boyfriend and her father couldn't care less half the time. If she brought Tsuna home they would find a way to make it work, plus it might just give her mother a coronary.

On Tsuna's side of the equation there were a few more problems that Hana would need to steamroll over. Tsuna had surrounded himself with some very good and loyal friends. Each of them seemed to have almost a fanatical devotion to him, in a good way, unlike Haru. Hana always enjoyed seeing that Tsuna had such a tight group of friends, but each of them might be a problem in their own respect.

After a little thought Hana noted that each of them might be a challenge but Tsuna was well worth the challenge. Now all she had to do was get things going, much easier said than done. Although they were together much of the time they were rarely alone. She needed to wait for just the right moment, that one chance where everything was perfect so she had the best chance of coming out of this with him, or at least unscathed and with her dignity intact.

She waited and waited and waited for that time but it just never seemed to come up. One day however she got the courage and the timing right and headed to his house. As she approached the now imposing structure, the house had just been renovated and a large addition added her heart began to beat a little quicker. Her hands sweated as she entered the house, ushered in by his dotting and somewhat clueless mother. Technically she was there for homework, but his mother didn't need to know that.

She knocked quietly on Tsuna's bedroom door and entered when she heard his call. Tsuna's room had once been a small hovel but now with the house being larger it seemed to go on forever. She herself had a small room, mainly because her father housed an extensive library in their home's other much larger spare room. Tsuna's new room had ample space for all his things and room enough for the two to study in. She smiled at the thought of her mother's screams if she knew she was in a boy's room, even for a reason as innocent as homework. They sat at a small table close to the floor surrounded by a pair of couches and in front of a television so thin that it hung on the wall like a picture drawn by a child.

Hana knew that they were there to study so that's what they did, at first. They went over their science homework and laid out an outline of the project that they were supposed to have ready next month. Hana had partnered with Tsuna in years past and he never really got science, or school, but now as they sat there and worked together she could tell that he had matured when it came to his education. They worked together for a few hours before they had completed what they had gathered to actually do and began to pack up their things. This was the moment that Hana had been waiting for, that one moment where she could spring foreword and attack with all of her strength. She just needed that one little icebreaker, that one element that she could use to transfer the conversation away from schoolwork and pleasantries to them perusing something. Then it hit her, a small glint of light that sparkled from his finger as he moved his hand.

"That's a lovely ring" she said.

Tsuna turned his head and smiled. He sat next to her, much closer then when they had been working, and held out his hand. Hana took the hand in hers and felt the warmth of it against her skin. The two blushed slightly as she looked over the ornate piece of jewellery sitting on his finger. It was a small men's ring with a blue sphere in the center. A strange crest sat suspended in it with a name. The outside edges were carved with what looked like ivy or flames that licked around Tsuna's finger like it had been made for him and only him.

Tsuna smiled as the two looked at the ring.

"It's a family heirloom" he replied.

"Looks old" she said trying to pry a little bit of intimate detail from the conversation so her real goal could be obtained.

It was like Tsuna knew this very fact, because as soon as she said that he moved closer to her, now they were right next to each other and Hana could feel the tension mounting.

"It's been in my family for a couple centuries" Tsuna added almost with a casual tone concerning something that was obviously very precious to both him and his family.

"Wow, the oldest thing we have in our family is my great-grandmothers teeth" Hana said, eliciting a warm smile from Tsuna. With this Hana knew she had found the icebreaker she had been looking for.

"Well those are important too" he replied back, holding in his chuckle. Hana hit him in the gut lightly as the two sat.

"So it has to have a story then" Hana said, trying as slyly as she possibly could to continue the talk.

"It does" Tsuna replied, looking down at the ring.

"Can I hear it?" Hana asked adding as low and sexy a voice as she could muster. Tsuna looked at her and smiled as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"It originally belonged to an ancestor of mine named Giotto. It was passed down thru my family from generation to generation in Italy before finally ending up with me. Giotto had a child here in Japan and one in Italy, hence the two divergent family lines. Unfortunately with the family line down to a period back in Italy the last family member to wear the ring decided that I was the best one to wear and protect it" Tsuna said, sounding slightly sad at the thought of loosing family.

"He must have been someone important to have something like this. It looks expensive for its age" Hana replied.

"It cost nothing. It's been a lot of years and the story has pretty much been lost in years of boisterous retellings and additions by loyal and proud members of the family. However what little we know is true isn't much of a story" he said, almost trying to dissuade her a little bit.

"I still want to hear" Hana replied, slipping almost on top of Tsuna.

"When Giotto was a young boy, no older than me, in a small village in Italy he gathered a group of close and honoured friends. Together they were an "economic" engine that worked for some good within the community, while still running a very profitable business. When he was beginning to make a name for himself Giotto and his friends received this ring and others like it. The ring and a few others like it were given to him in a small box by an elderly man. The man was a local jeweller and told Giotto nothing more than he and his family were destined to have them. Most accurate telling's of the story say that Giotto tried to find out more about the rings, but had no luck. After that point the story is filled with many different tales, mostly things that don't need to be repeated. So now the ring is worn as a symbol of the family. Its honour, power, and fidelity." Tsuna said, a smile plastered across his face.

"That nice" Hana said. Tsuna had always been a quite boy, mainly due to his dame label. Now though he treated his friends so well and kept them close, obviously family was something that Tsuna took very seriously and deemed important to him.

The two sat for a quiet moment smiling and then Hana knew that she had found her moment. With a small fluid motion she leaned forward and embraced Tsuna with a kiss, her arms bracing her at his sides. Hana didn't care what happened now as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. It continued for what felt like forever, but was only a minute or so until she pulled away.

The two pulled apart slightly and blushed. Hana knew something was wrong and she tried to pull away, but Tsuna didn't let that happen. He jumped foreword to continue their kiss. The two fell down as their lips embraced once more.

Tsuna finally pulled away as the two sat up slightly blustered by the occasion.

"So..." Hana tried

"I wondered when you were going to do that" Tsuna said chuckling. Hana's face was livid at his reaction. While it was far from negative it was exactly the opposite of what she had expected.

"You mean" she tried to choke out.

"That I knew?" Tsuna asked, smiling at Hana's perplexed look.

"Yeah" Hana somehow let out.

"I have this amazing intuition about things. You should see me play poker" he said smiling at her.

Hana smacked him on the arm lightly and the two laughed at their current situation.

"Plus I would have to be an idiot not to notice all the little subtle things. Then there's the fact that I was thinking of doing the same thing" he said. Hana was shocked by his revelations. While she had been so self absorbed about what she wanted she never even thought for a minute that Tsuna might actually want the same thing. She mentally slapped herself for this oversight; she had been wanting something with Tsuna but never even thought about what he wanted.

Hana just broke out into laughter as she sat with Tsuna. Soon the contagion had spread and Tsuna joined her celebration. They laughed and laughed at their precarious situation until they were interrupted.

"Well I guess that means you're staying for dinner then Hana" a rough adult voice said from behind the two.

There stood Tsuna's father in all his grungy glory as he leaned against the doorway to Tsuna's room.

Hana had never really had the occasion to meat Tsuna's father; apparently he travelled for his job a lot. He was a rather tall and fit man who looked as though he had just rolled out of bed. Hana knew that he was more of an absentee father during Tsuna's childhood but now he had been at home more. Judging by the size of the home's recent renovation he was also a very successful man, at whatever it was that he did.

"I guess so dad" Tsuna replied as his father smiled and left his position in the doorframe. Hana could smell the strong scent of cooking floating into the room from the kitchen downstairs. The hustle and bustle of Tsuna's mother could be heard as a small yelp echoed thru the house. Most likely the source was Tsuna's father "greeting" his dear wife in the kitchen. She then turned her attention back to Tsuna.

"So..." she sputtered, trying to bring the two back to their original conversation.

"So I think we should go and have dinner, then maybe a movie" Tsuna said as he got up to go downstairs.

"Oh really?" Hana asked with a Cheshire like grin.

"Yes, really. I have a great collection here. Next time we can do what you want" he said as they began to walk downstairs.

"You're pretty confident that there will be a next time" Hana retorted quickly.

"I already told you my intuition is almost never wrong" he said slyly as he moved into the kitchen, leaving Hana to only smirk.

"And you better hurry; my mother's lasagne goes so fast in this house you will think there never was one to begin with." Tsuna yelled from around the corner. Hana smirked as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a seat next to Tsuna as his mother began to serve a large lasagne to the table's four occupants.

As they ate and laughed Hana could only think that perhaps the future held more events like this. More meals and more laughter were sure to follow both her and Tsuna as they embarked into a joint future. However she was a little blindsided by how it all happened and for that she would pick the movie for tonight's little endeavour, because she would be dammed if Tsuna was going to hold all the cards in this relationship, superior intuition or not.


End file.
